4th of July Proposal
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: A Story from  my old account Ishamaru Butterfly. Naruto x Itachi Yaoi Naruto comes home to a surprise on the 4th of July. ONE SHOT


Title: **4th Of July Poposal**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Ishamaru Butterfly  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 07-04-09, Updated: 07-04-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 737

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto_

**Summary:** _Naruto makes plans for the fourth of July Itachi decided to tweak them a bit._

**Rated:** _T – basically for male on male kissing. _

**A/N**: _Hello all I know this hasn't been beta'd but my beta is loaded down with stuff right now so for this spur of the moment one shot I thought I'd give her a break. And yes I know it's short but it's a one shot. _

Naruto smiled as he carefully laid out the food on the candlelit picnic table. The food had been barbequed earlier that day by Naruto himself and he couldn't wait to sit down and eat it with his boyfriend Itachi. Naruto looked around curiously…now where had he put those sparklers? Naruto was frantically searching for said sparkles when someone came up behind him and picked him up bridal style.

"I…Itachi," Naruto squirmed "Put me down!"

"No," Itachi smiled and kissed the blondes cheek. But despite his verbal answer Itachi gently placed Naruto's feet back on the ground.

"Itachi, you're right on time for once." Naruto grinned

"Yeah I know you can thank Sasuke, he kicked me out of the house an hour ago." Naruto laughed. "Thank you Sasuke." He murmured. Naruto looked Itachi up and down he looked awfully well dressed to have been shoved out of the house by Sasuke. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts that showed his hairy legs and a red button down shirt that was only half buttoned. On his feet were black sandals and his hair was back in its usual low pony tail.

"You know Naruto," Itachi said getting a little closer to the blonde. "You look really good right now. Naruto looked down at himself. He had been swimming a few minutes before in the huge pool in his backyard. He had no shirt on instead it was laying neglected on a bench of the picnic table and His orange swimming trunks were low on his hips weighted down by the water. His feet were bare as well and Naruto knew that Itachi thought his hair was sexier when wet.

"Itachi, we are going to eat this food and then we can watch fireworks and…and I have sparklers and…uh…Itachi….stop it….Itachi!" Naruto attempted, key word attempted, to fend off Itachi's kisses but since all Itachi had to do was brush Naruto's lips with his to make the blonde gasp the attempts were fruitless.

Itachi grinned as the blonde melted into his arms he loved kissing him. Naruto's lips were sweater than anything he had ever tasted and they were addicting beyond all belief.

"Naruto I love you, and…and I have a request."

"O…ok…" Naruto smiled. I was wondering if….if you'd be willing…to…to uh….Hell I'm no good at this."

"What are you trying to say Itachi?" Naruto laughed

"Well…I was hoping you'd be willing to uh…to marry me." Itachi held out a simple golden band with a diamond in it a small diamond. The first thing that Naruto noticed was that the ring was a manly one instead of a feminine type. Naruto grinned Itachi had though long and hard about this.

"Yes Itachi, yes I will marry you, I love you." Naruto threw his arms around Itachi's neck and kissed him excitedly. "Itachi, Sasuke didn't kick you out of the house today did he?"

"Well, yeah he did, he dragged me out to buy you a ring because he said if he had to wait one more day for me to propose to that idiot blonde he'd start instilling the idea for you to propose to me in your head. He was appealing to my Uchiha honor there. Uchiha's propose we do not get proposed to."

"You know…." Naruto whispered looking at the ring on his finger. "just yesterday I was looking at this ring thinking of proposing to you but I decided not to because I thought you'd say no."

"Are you out of your mind? Of course I would have said yes! You silly blonde, I love you and no matter which of us actually proposed we would be together and that's all that matters isn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned broadly "yeah it is." The two kissed again as the fireworks started to go off behind them.

THE END


End file.
